Not Related?
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Butler and Juliet realize they are not really related. But why are they so happy about it?


Not Related?

Summary: Butler and Juliet realize they are not really related. But why are they so happy about it?

Disclaimer: This is my first Artemis Fowl story, so obviously I don't own anyone. Because, I have a sick mind that is not child friendly! This probably isn't a good story, but I felt like writing one.

* * *

Juliet say slumped over the desk, lightly snoring. She looked so peaceful. He had the urge to be near her, but he resisted. It would be wrong. He turned back to the computer monitor.

He noticed there was a man at the front gate. He was a middle aged man in an ugly plaid suit and matching hat. He wore thick black glasses and carried a leather briefcase. Butler pressed the intercom button. "Hello there, may I ask what you inquire?" Butler asked politely. The man dropped his briefcase. A few papers flew out. Butler chuckled.

"Hello, my name is James Damian, I'm here to see Juliet Butler." Butler looked over at his sister. She swatted a fly flying around her head. It was crushed under her hand.

"What do you want with her?"

"Um, may I speak with her?" Butler contemplated. Should he let this total stranger talk to his little sister, or should he go out and break every bones in the man's body? Decisions decisions.

"Come in." He pushed the entrance button. The man slowly walked through the grounds till he reached the front door. Meanwhile, Butler slowly stood and stepped nearer to Juliet. He gently tapped her on her slender shoulder. She moaned softly. "Juliet," he whispered. "Juliet," her eyes flickered open. Butler smiled. She really was beautiful. "Time to wake up." She leaned back in her chair and yarned. She looked up at her older brother and smiled maliciously. He grew scared. He didn't like that look.

"Dom," she gave him a puppy dog look. Then she lifted her arms up indicating that she wanted Butler to lift her. He sighed. Sisters.

He grabbed her around the waist and heaved her to her feet. He put her down panting slightly, but he knew it wasn't Juliet's weight. "Hey," she asked confused. "Who's that at the door?" Butler shrugged his massive shoulders.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me."

"Me? How should I know?"

"Because he asked for you." concern filled Juliet's beautiful eyes. Butler felt his heart get heavier. "Stand behind me." She only argued for a moment before Butler shoved her behind his enormous form. He crept silently along the corridor, his hand under his jacket resting firmly on his Sig Sauer pistol. He kept a hand behind him, to keep Juliet in line. Finally they reached the front door. He undid the locks and slowly opened the door. The middle aged man stood there sweating profusely. Juliet poked her head out from under Butler's arm.

"Oh my, how beautiful you are." Butler pulled his gun out, flicked off the safety and pointed it directly at the stranger's head in one swift motion.

"State your purpose, sir." Juliet tried to push him, but he barely moved.

"Dom! Stop!" She yelled. Butler spared a glance at Juliet. That was when he noticed it. A strange likeness between her, and the stranger. He couldn't put his finger on it. But there were definite similarities. Juliet didn't move her eyes from the strange man. "Who are you?"

"Ms. Butler, my name is James Damian. I'm here to tell you, well, I don't know how to say this, where should I begin-"

Butler cocked his gun. "Start talking, now." Damian paled.

"Ms. Butler I'm your father." Butler dropped his gun.

* * *

"What?" Butler grabbed Juliet by the shoulders, just in case, and sure enough, her knees weakened and she nearly fell to the floor. "This is some mistake. I already have a father."

"This isn't a mistake. I have the adoption papers right here." he fumbled through his briefcase.

"I was adopted? But, Dom?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Begging him to tell her it wasn't true. Truth be told, Butler didn't know if it was true. When Juliet was born, Butler was in China on a mission for the Fowl family to prove he could care for Artemis. He came home to be told he had a baby sister.

Apparently his eyes said everything. Tears filled Juliet's eyes, something Butler thought he would never see. She ran back into the house. Damian dropped to one knee and picked up Butler's pistol. He held the handle with only two fingers. Butler snatched it out of his hand.

"Look, if Juliet's interested. Tell her I'll be staying in that hotel a few exits back. I forget the name."

"I know the place," Butler slammed the door shut on his sister's so called father. Then thought about it, opened the door and grabbed the briefcase. He would check the authenticity on these.

* * *

It was true. All of it. Juliet was the child of James Damian and Natasha Selderly. There was a birth certificate and the adoption papers when Butler's parents adopted her. He was devastated. This was his sister. But as disgusting as it sounded, a part of him was relieved. The truth was, Butler loved Juliet. In the way Angeline Fowl loved Artemis Sr. He always thought of himself as a disgusting freak, but Juliet wasn't his sister. Not really. And he hated that that was his thought.

Butler slowly walked into Juliet's room. The place was destroyed. That looked more like Juliet. "Juliet?" he asked cautiously. She turned to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were stained with tears. He sat down on her bed.

"Is it true?" He hated it, but he nodded. Juliet was not his sister.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know."

"How did you not know!"

"I wasn't home, I wasn't even on the same continent! Juliet I'm sorry, truly I am. You know I love you, I don't care what that guy says, you are still my sister." Juliet sighed.

"What if I don't want to be your sister?"

* * *

It felt to Butler like he had been shot again, and it was Juliet who was holding the smoking gun. "What?" His throat started to hurt, he knew the tears were coming but he fought them back.

"Dom, I don't want to be your sister. I haven't for a long time." She turned away. She didn't know what she was going to say. The reason she didn't want to be Dom's sister was because she wanted something more. She was in love with him. But how do you tell a person who, up until five minutes ago, you believed was your brother? Butler sneaked up behind her and wrapped his huge arms around her slender frame.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm happy you're not my brother. I love you Dom. More than I should." Butler hugged her closer, and she knew he felt the same way. She couldn't' take it anymore. Juliet spun around and pushed her lips on Dom's. Much to her surprise he didn't pull away.


End file.
